Sailor Moon Fighter
by Viedant
Summary: When Usagi discovers something shocking about her future, and most importantly her daughter, she is forced to choose between agreeing with this future or sending away Seiya to make sure the future is the way it should be, like the other Senshi want. R
1. Prolouge

Note: This is my first fanfiction that I really like and hope it will be a good one

**Sailor Moon Fighter**

Note: This is my first fanfiction that I really like and hope it will be a good one. If I receive just one review, I will be so happy I'll keep going.

Note 2: This story is mainly about Usagi, so If you expected Chibiusa to be the main, you thought wrong (Personally, I prefer Usagi) But she will be a pretty big character, especially in this chapter

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Sailor Moon (Dang, I would be awesome do have my own Mamoru!) or Gossip Girl (My sign-off that I have grown to use constantly)

Prologue

"This isn't happening" Eternal Sailor Moon stared at her future daughter. The pink-haired princess wasn't in the pink Chibi Moon uniform she was so used to; instead there was the far-too-revealing-for-her-mothers-taste Sailor Stars outfit she had known three years before. She stared and took it all in.

Her daughter was wearing a pink leather halter top that at least covered her decently with her familiar brooch in the centre, but with wings out either side. Around her head was a gold headband with a moon in the middle. She had pink short shorts on with a pink moon crossed waistband over her belly button. Her new thigh high boots and gloves up to her elbows her again pink. Overall, she looked like leather cotton candy.

"Why? Why are you decked out like… like Fighter?" Sailor Moon gasped out. She was sitting in her bed in her Eternal uniform looking at her child whom she had mere minutes before had dragged out of the view of her fellow sailors and Tuxedo Kamen. Especially Kamen and the Starlights, whom had come back to stay for possibly years.

"Uhm… It happened when I turned 14, about 2 weeks ago, and I transformed because a false alarm. Mum did what you did just now, dragged me away from daddy" Sailor Chibi Moon paused for a moment "Why did you drag me away from him?"

"Oh no, what will Mamo-chan think!" the blonde cried out "Oh dear god I hope this is a stupid hunch, or a dream, or anything but this!"

"Usagi! What do you think, why do you think it and why is it so bad?!" Chibi Moon yelled, stepping forward and grabbing her mothers shoulders, shaking her with the last question. "I'm fourteen, I can handle it"

"Okay, Okay…" her mother said, breathing heavily. "I think…" she lowered her voice to a whisper "I think I cheated on your father"

What do you think? Is it okay? I realise its extremely short but future chapters will be longer, I SWEAR! So click that little Review button and go, go, go!

PS: Remember, this is my first Sailor Moon Fan Fic and I would really appreciate a mix of good and constructive criticism.

You know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl


	2. Worry

"Usa-" Mini-Moon started, before being interrupted by a yelling of two voices

**Sailor Moon Fighter**

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Sailor Moon (Dang, I would be awesome do have my own Mamoru!) or Gossip Girl (My sign-off that I have grown to use constantly)

--

"Usa-" Mini-Moon started, before being interrupted by a yelling of two voices. One female voice called out "Odango!" but the male "Usako!" Sailor Moon gasped, knowing the voices clearly.

"Mamo-chan and Seiya! De-transform Chibiusa!" she said in a loud, hurried whisper. Chibiusa nodded and did as her future mother said. Usagi, after de-transforming too, stood up and opened her bedroom door slowly.

"What is it?" she called and heard four feet running up the stairs to her. She sighed and stepped out of the doorway, watching Tuxedo Kamen and Fighter running to her.

"What happened?" they said at the same time.

'_Shit, Usagi. What do you plan to say now??' _she thought to herself and wished she had thought about this before calling out to them.

"Well…" she said as slowly as she could without sounding mental.

"Usako, what's wrong with Chibiusa?" said Tuxedo Kamen said, glaring at her through his mask.

"Nothing!" she said in a high, nervous voice. Fighter and Tuxedo glanced at each other. _'Holy crap Usagi! THINK!' _"She just… Her transformation went wrong and I panicked, so I took her here" she said quickly. _'That's not a lie, at least…"_she thought "It's just... she didn't turn into Mini-Moon like usual. She looked in pain but she just stayed in her normal clothes. Right now she's resting" she said the last words loudly and heard Chibiusa lying down on her bed.

"Umm… Okay then. I'll go tell the girls you two are okay" Tuxedo said and went back down and out onto the streets. There was a faint voice calling the girls.

"Okay Odango, it's just you and me. Now, tell me what the hell REALLY happened" Fighter stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. _'I wish people would stop that' _Usagi thought and felt the tears coming to her eyes.

She wanted to tell Fighter everything, but she wouldn't dare before she was sure her hunch was correct.

"I can't tell you yet" she said and saw Fighter looked slightly hurt and confused. "Once I figure it all out you'll be one of the first to know, I swear!" she smiled, trying to get Fighter to smile too. She didn't. "Maybe… Maybe you should go"

--

**One week later**

"Usagi. Are you trying to tell me you cheated on Mamo-chan and you want me to help you find out why?" Setsuna said, standing in her doorway with Usagi in front of her, looking worried.

"Um… Yes?" she replied, with a hopeful smile on her face

"Well I could look, I suppose, but I'm worried. What if you see too much of your future?" she said, with a similar look of worry now as Usagi

"You go and tell me if I did it and, if I did, why?" Usagi pleaded "Please, please, please Setsuna!" she practically begged.

"I suppose so…" Setsuna gave in. "Pluto Star Power! Make up!" she cried out and Usagi took a step back. "But it may take a few days, sorry. And don't ask why, I can't tell you"

"Thank you, Pluto!" Usagi said with a grin and ran back home to Chibiusa, who was waiting in the kitchen talking to Shingo over breakfast.

"Chibiusa, she said she'll do it" Usagi whispered into Chibiusa's ear, leaning over her shoulder to do so, much to the confusion of Shingo. Chibiusa smiled to herself and went back to talking to Shingo.

--

"What the hell is going on with her?" Mamoru said, watching his future wife running to her house with a grin. He walked the few blocks to his home and sat on his bed, getting out his laptop to finish off his essay that was due in a few days. As he booted up a thought struck him.

"What is she was with _him?_" he asked himself but attempted to shake the thought away.

"_Shit, what if she was? I didn't see her go there, what if she was there since last night? No wait, I called her last night. Damn it! I'm determined to ruin this relationship, aren't I? I have to focus on this stupid essay. Okay. Let's go"_ he looked at what he had written

'She loves Seiya, not me. She loves Seiya, not me. She loves Seiya, not me. She loves Seiya, not me. She loves Seiya, not me. She loves Seiya, not me. She loves Seiya, not me. She loves Seiya, not me. She loves Seiya, not me. She loves Seiya, not me.'

"Shit"

--

**A few days later**

Pluto appeared in front of the Tsukino household, her face grim. She de-transformed and knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Setsuna, come in, I'll get Usagi" Ikuko said as she opened the door.

"Thank you"

"Setsuna!" Usagi said, running down the stairs and got close to her face "Tell me!"

"Usagi…"

"What? I did it didn't I? Oh god, I'm such a slut!" she said in a loud whisper and flung her arms angrily.

"No… Usagi, I'm so sorry!" Setsuna said and burst into tears

"It's not like you did anything, Setsuna. Don't apologize" Usagi said and gave her a hug that she didn't return

"But Usagi, that's just it!" Setsuna cried, but then whispered. "I did"

--

The End!

What did Setsuna do to our poor heroine! What a cliff-hanger

So… How was that? I tried to make it a bit longer but in future it should be a bit longer. Also, how quick was I? That was 1 day and 22 hours! Go me! My next one won't be for a week, unless I have not much homework this week. So click the review button!

You know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl


	3. Confession

Sailor Moon Fight

**Sailor Moon Fight**

A/N

I AM SO SORRY!!

Haha, I didn't update AT ALL on the holidays like a promised I would. BUT! I have a reason.

First off, the second I got home I went on my laptop to update like I said I would. But an error about my cooling system popped up as soon as I turned it on, so on Monday I rang our school computer guy who, according to his assistant, was on holiday to the next Monday, SO on Monday we took it to him and got it back when we went back up on my way to a friends house and so I was at Emma's all day, then Thursday I went up to Phillip Island to visit my family friend and then on Friday I went to Katie's house all day then I went up to India's for the weekend and on Monday I had to finish the speech I hadn't started and was due today (Wednesday). Then on Tuesday I was back to school with HOMEWORK! Pleh. So ANYWAY here it is.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Sailor Moon (Dang, I would be awesome do have my own Mamoru!) or Gossip Girl (My sign-off that I have grown to use constantly)

--

Setsuna's POV

"Thank you, Pluto!" Usagi said with a grin and ran off from Setsuna's home. She de-transformed as soon as her princess ran home. Closing the door with a heavy sigh she leaned against it and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"You have to tell her sooner or later now, Sets" came a calm voice from around the corner of her apartment.

"Michiru, I'm using the days to figure out how to tell her, of course! I have to tell her what I did. Or what I'm going to do. Its confusing!" she said and threw her arms in the air dramatically.

"Well, have you done it yet, or not?" Haruka asked, popping up behind her partner, a tea towel in one hand drying a wet plate in the other.

"Yes, but in the future! Man, Im just going to wait a few days and come right out and tell her my dirty little secret" Setsuna said and walked to her bedroom, closing the door behind her and signalling the end of the discussion.

--

**A few days later**

"I'll just walk other there and admit it. Yes. Just come out with it" Setsuna said to herself and started walking to the Tsukino residence. "Wait. What if she was looking out her window and saw me? I'll teleport as Pluto" she transformed with a quick "Pluto Star Power! Make up!" and teleport to Usagi's home.

Pluto appeared in front of the Tsukino household, her face grim. She de-transformed and knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Setsuna, come in, I'll get Usagi" Ikuko said as she opened the door.

"Thank you"

"Setsuna!" Usagi said, running down the stairs and got close to her face "Tell me!"

"Usagi…"

"What? I did it didn't I? Oh god, I'm such a slut!" she said in a loud whisper and flung her arms angrily.

"No… Usagi, I'm so sorry!" Setsuna said and burst into tears

"It's not like you did anything, Setsuna. Don't apologize" Usagi said and gave her a hug that she didn't return

"But Usagi, that's just it!" Setsuna cried, but then whispered. "I did"

Usagi took a few steps back and stared at her friends face. "What could you have done? Tell me, Setsuna!"

"I'll show you" she replied and made her staff appear. "I've learnt to do that in civilian form" she said in answer to the face Usagi was pulling.

Usagi suddenly was in Crystal Tokyo near her future palace, in a room she didn't recognize. Setsuna was next to her. "This is where we outers live in the future" she explained.

There was a knock and the future Pluto answered it to King Endymion standing there. "Oh, Hello Endymion" she said with a smile "How're you to-"

"I know how you feel" he interrupted "About… me." He added

"Oh god, you should just ignore it King. Its just-"

"I feel the same way and I have since we met. Even when me a Usagi were dating." and with that he stepped forward and kissed her, holding her face so she couldn't refuse. Usagi gasped and stared. He released her.

"Me and Serenity's marriage is a sham and you know it too. She doesn't give me what a man _needs_" he said, emphasising 'needs'. "That is to say, she is still a virgin. And she has made no moves to change that"

"So your ending it because she wont have sex with you?"

"No! I may be taking cold showers a lot, but I'm not _that_ cold! Im not ending it but I need something to help me! And that's you, Setty…" Usagi cringed at 'Setty'

It was obvious Pluto was extremely tempted to this offer. "Fine, but please don't hurt Serenity"

"I would only hurt her if you refused, Setty" he smiled and made her smile back and they were lead into what was obviously her bedroom.

The room swirled and Usagi and Setsuna were in Serenity and Endymion's wing of the castle. "Oh Endymion…" came a luring voice Usagi recognized as her own from her bedroom.

"Yes Serenity?" said Endymion, Taking off his coat at the door

"I'm ready"

"This is about a month into our affair" Setsuna sobbed from Usagi's left, who had just realised that she was crying heavily.

Endymion rushed in and for a few minutes nothing happened.

"_**WHAT?!**_" came Usagis own shrieking voice came through the door, which burst open to reveal her in red lingerie with see through cloth over her stomach off the bottom of the quite revealing bra. "I OFFER MY STINKIN VIRGINITY TO YOU AND YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR _AFFAIR_??"

"I thought you should know it isn't my virginity too…" he mumbled

"How long have you loved her? More than your own girlfriend and destined wife?" she whispered between sobs

He sighed heavily and mumbled, deciding lying would not help "Since I started calling her Setty…" Serenity gasped

"ENDYMION! I HATE YOU! GET OUT!"

"HEY! THIS IS MY HOME TOO!"

"FINE! I'M LEAVING!" and with that she stormed out, sobbing.

The image swirled again and they were back home.

"Oh, Setsuna its not your fault. You were being a good friend. He is gone I swear to you"

"I have to go…"

"Wait! Sets…"

"Goodbye for now, Princess"

Setsuna ran out of the door, sobbing.

--

"Good morning Mamoru" said Usagi, half coldly

"Mamoru? What happened to Mamo-chan?" Mamoru said jokingly

"Okay. Good morning Mamo-chan. Happy?" she walked faster, on her way to school, on the same route as Mamoru at college.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up with you?" he sped up and grabbed her shoulder, making her stop.

'_Stupid lying cheating little f-'_ "I'm… PMSing, okay?" _'That made you shut up'_ she thought as he let go and she kept walking.

"Your lying. Whats wrong? What did I do?" he asked, furious now.

"Nothing! Im late!" she yelled and ran. She was glad he was wearing shoes that made him run much slower than her.

--

"He _cheated _on you?" Minako shrieked.

It was lunchtime and the four girls, Usagi asked Raye to run over, were staring at their leader and princess in shock, as she had explained everything, word for word to them and was pretty much in tears.

"Two questions. First, what does this got to do with Chibiusa belonging to Seiya and second, why are you pretending to not know anything to Mamoru?" asked Rei

"Firstly, I probably went straight to Seiya. Atleast, that's what Pluto implied. And secondly, I want him to tell me he is in love with Pluto! He hasn't called her Setty that I remember but I don't think I payed any attention and we don't exactly talk about her all the time" Usagi explained "I think Ill confront him either when I cant take it or if he calls her… Setty" she spat out her final word and walked off to find her boyfriend

--

**2 weeks later**

"How do you feel about Setsuna?" Usagi asked on one of her and Mamoru's dates

"You mean Setty? I dunno" Mamoru answered casually. Usagi gasped and almost started crying, but ran off before he saw her being weak.

"Usagi?!" he called after her and started chasing her. He caught up and grabbed her arm and saw her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned

"Mamoru, I love you and I would kill to be in a good happy true relationship with you but I cant possibly be with you if you love someone else more than me" Mamoru was so stunned to hear her he let her go and she ran off to some unknown destionation.

--

Heeeeeeeeeey! Was that a good chapter for you?? I thought it was pretty okay and really long for me!

I just have one favour to ask of you… Could you help me improve? I get a lot saying 'This is going to get interesting" or something like that with no expanding. I want critique too, pretty please? kthx.

Also, I know that Usagi is 19 and Im not sure if she would still be in school, but Im making it so they all took an extra year (or 2) and this is their final year. By the way, all the inners are 19 and all except Raye go to the same school. The outers and Mamoru are 21 or 22 (birthdays, same year) and go to the same college in their 3rd year. And Chibiusa and Hotaru are in year 8, finishing middle school or junior high or whatever you want to call it. And the starlights are 18 19 and 20.

You know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl


	4. Authors Note

A/N

A/N

Tankos Edition

Im not sure whether or not Im allowed to used their name or not but a reviewer named Tankos sent me this a few moments ago:

In the Dream Arc Chibiusa faded away on the account that Mamoru was kidnapped  
by Queen Nehellenia and was completely erased in the last episode.  
To put it simply, you would not exist if your father never procreated with  
your mother but instead procreated with another. Simple genetics here buddy.  
Seiya is biologically female, so there is another roadblock to her ever  
having kids with Usagi.

I just want to let anybosy else who is thinking this that:

I KNOW!

I know that in the ANIME and the MANGA that Mamoru is the father of Chibiusa. I know this completely. This is called a **FAN FICTION.** It is a **FICITON**AL story written by a **FAN** of the original. It kind of the point of the website.

Also, in my story, Seiya is only female when HE (yes, HE) transforms into fighter. Same thing goes for Yaten and Taiki.

And last but definitely not least, don't call me buddy. Ever. Seriously, it's annoying.

So finally,

You know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl

(PS I know that's only in the show the xoxo part but I think it gives the phrase a nice ring to it).


	5. Voice

"Mamoru, I love you and I would kill to be in a good, happy, true relationship with you but I can't possibly be with you if you love someone else more than you love me"

"_Mamoru, I love you and I would kill to be in a good, happy, true relationship with you but I can't possibly be with you if you love someone else more than you love me" _

--

**The Next Day**

"Setsuna, open up!" screamed four angry female voices, while pounding on an apartment door. A few long seconds later, the door opened with a tall raven haired woman with a smiling face.

"Hello girls" she greeted innocently "How can I help you?"

"You whore!" screamed Rei and Minako at the same time, causing Ami and Makoto to step in front of them to block them from killing the Guardian of Time before they could question her. Setsuna gaped at them and took a small step back.

"I don't know what you girls are on about but I am no whore!" she yelled back, causing Michiru and Haruka to run into the room, alarmed.

"You bloody well are!" Makoto snapped back. "You made Mamoru have an affair with you! How do you think Usagi feels?!"

"What are you talking about? I've never even thought about Mamoru-san like that. I think Usagi is making things up, probably for attention. And before you yell at me again, just think about it. Usagi has always loved being the centre of attention" and she slowly closed the door on the girls.

"Setsuna!" said Haruka, annoyed at her supposed friend. "You told us you did!"

"Well," she said with a shrug. "You must've dreamt it. I'm sorry but I never did anything with Mamoru"

She walked into her room and smiled to herself, thinking over what she had done over the past three weeks.

It had all started when she saw Usagi and Mamoru together on a date. She was overwhelmed by jealousy, and that night had a dream.

It was pitch black and Sailor Pluto was alone. She heard a voice from an unknown source.

"Pluto… God of the Underworld. By extension, God of Hatred, Anger, Jealousy. You are the Goddess Pluto. Let Pluto absorb you. Your one true love will be yours if you just follow my instructions."

The voice then proceeded to tell her to convince Usagi that Mamoru was in love with Setsuna and to make up memories from the future. As the voice explained, Setsuna was more and more consumed by it. The voice gave her the power to convince people to think whatever she wanted them to think. Like for Mamoru to call her Setty. Or that she hadn't said anything to Haruka and Michiru that day she was so into her lie she actually thought it was real. Since then, she felt powerful, she was completely consumed by that voice so much she was almost as evil as it.

--

That voice travels. First Usagi had dreams convincing her of all Mamoru's faults and how he deceived her. They started after Setsuna came to her house.

Then all her scouts had the same, but of Usagi faults, and Setsuna's strengths. How Setsuna should be leader and Usagi was failing at everything she tries. This was true, actually. Since her breakup she was failing at school, becoming unsocial, and turning up late all the time to fights and meetings and school. They started after the girls ambushed Setsuna.

--

"Let's review, shall we? First, 1000 years ago, I kill myself for you, then we hate each other, then we're together for about two seconds, then your brainwashed and trying to kill me, then you don't remember us, then when you do you break up with me over some dream that could've been from anybody, then we're great for awhile, but then you go off to America and DIE! Yeah, Mamoru, real fun relationship we got here" Usagi screamed at Mamoru, listing them off on her fingers. "Oh, by the way, just so you know. The little pink haired daughter of yours? Yeah, she isn't yours! There I told you! Now get off my family's property!"

They were in Usagi's front door and Mamoru had come over to see how they were.

Apparently, they were bad. This was confirmed with the door hitting Mamoru in the nose. Hard.

--

I think I'm going to cut it off there, even though that makes this really short chapter. It's a bit much to digest in one go and if you have any questions just ask them in a PM or review. I was going to put A LOT more in this chapter but I think I'll put that all in the next chapter

You know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl


End file.
